


Marry The Night

by duudehoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, Modest Management (One Direction)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duudehoran/pseuds/duudehoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never wanted it to happen, in all honesty. But it just....did. I mean it happened so fast and people said it'd never work and yeah sure, we both have issues but thats what makes it beautiful. One things for sure; no one can ever take him away because I have finally found my world, my life, my hapiness, my love, my universe. And I did not know it then, but thats exactly what Zayn was. My universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, Its All Down Hill From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Wey Hey Horray! So um yeah I wrote this before but it got deleted so yeah Im backkkkk *creepy exorcist voice*.  
> Once again, this is my first ao3 fic so feeback would be delightful. Yeeee okokokok Bye ily if you actually read it..

 

_"Get out of this house you whore!"_ Marcus threw his Pinot Nior bottle at me.

 

Ouch. Its not like I chose to be one. I did it for _him_. So he could _eat_.

 

_"You'll never make it without me Marcus!"_ I screamed from upstairs rushing into my dim room, ripping open the dufflebag I keep under the bed. That was it. I'm gone. He was still yelling downstairs to himself. Dumbass. I grabbed all my clothes, or atleast the ones I cherrish the most, and threw them in the bag. I hurried to throw eveything I didnt want in the general direction of the door. Any second now he'd storm up here and 'try to talk to sense into me' aka beat me. As I gathered my make up and uh, lady products I could hear furious footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly threw on my black hoodie and vans then opened the window.

•Clothes check

•Phone check

•Earphones check

•Money ch-

 

No not check. Shit. I dont have my wallet. It was in the bedroom where angry Marcus would be in like 3 seconds. 3,2,1. " _Goddamn it, Xayla! Open this fucking door!!_ " He screamed pounding on the door. I dove from the window sill to my nightstand where my glasses' case was. Yes, I have to keep my money with my glasses because Marcus would steal my money if I didnt hide it. Classy, right?  I grasped the case then hopped from the window with my dufflebag down the rusty fire escape. Bam! I'm guessing that was the bedroom door. Seconds later I could hear glass breaking and Marcus shouting my name in anger. But it was too late, I was already halfway down the street towards the main part of town.

 

 

I ran for atleast 10 minuetes to get to Lil' Bobby's Burgers. That's what I called my safe spot. Before she died, my mother worked there on the weekends so we could afford the apartment. I knew everyone there and the best part was they knew what I did at night and what Marcus did to me if I didnt but they never said anything to the police because I could handle it. Thats what I always said, "I could handle it".

 

I pushed the door open and a little silver bell rang on atop the door.

 

"Xayla! What are you doing here so late? Its nearly 11" Rosie said. Rosie was like a second mother to me, I truly loved  her. "Oh nothing. Marcus and I got in a fight again. So yeah. The usual" I laughed taking a seat at the counter. "Aw dear, what about?" She asked sliding into the seat next to mine. After I told her the whole story she patted me on the back and told me not to cry. Even though it was too late. I was a human fountain of tears and I didnt know why. I mean its not like I loved Marcus. "Some step father he is, huh?" Austin the fry cook added. I forced out a laugh and nodded my head agreeingly. "So whatcha gonna do hun?" She asked ringing up a customer. "I'm going to call Zayn. He'll come get me" I sighed. How the hell am I going to tell him how Marcus was treating me? He'll beat the shit outta him. Again. "Ohhhh, Zayn. I see" She singsonged. "Oh shut up! He's not my boyfriend. We would never like each other" I denied. An embarrassed silence filled the room. Zayn was one of my best friends who I could really trust my life with. We used to party together when he still lived in San Diego. Actually, to be quite honest, I maybe sorta actually kinda had a teensy weensy crush on him but I've never had the balls to tell him. Childish I know.

 

"Mhmm. So where is he now? I mean no offense, but he wasnt the most liked person in town" Austin scoffed, sounding a little malice."Oh he lives in LA so thats where I''ll stay for now" I answered assuring them I'd be fine because well, I could handle it. "Xayla, you can stay with me if you want" Austin offered. Rosie eyed him. "No, its fine. Really. I think I just need to get outta San Diego for a while." I smiled then thanked him for the offer. "Xayla. I do not want you coming back here pregnant you hear" Rosie joked, but I could hear a tint of seriousness. "Yes ma'am, I huur dat" I replied trying to sound like an Army general from the South. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make"

 

I dialed the number.

 

_ring. ring. ring._

 

Was he awake? Of course he was awake, it only 11:20 and he's practically an owl. After the 5th ring someone answered.

 

 

> "Hello?" A squeaky voice said
> 
>  

> "Zayn. Let me talk to Zayn"

 

> "Who's this?"

 

> "I really dont have time for games. Just let me talk to him please" Hmm maybe the please will work.
> 
>  

> The girl hesitated then agreed. A door creaked, then she called for Zayn and a chorus of "who's that?" followed.

 

"Uh, Hello?" Zayn asked confused. "Zayn?" I said with a weak voice. "Monkey?" He asked in shock. "Yeah, it's me. Ummm, I need you to do me a huge favor.." I trailed, "I need you to pick me up". "Why? What happened? I swear to Christ-" He was in the middle of saying his sentence when I'm guessing, He dropped his phone because all I could hear is his muffled voice and a bunch of swearing. "Anyways like I was saying, did Marcus hurt you again?" Zayn questioned sternly "Well uh, not as bad as last time I just umm ran away? I guess that's what it's called" I  laughed a bit yet he didnt. "Bobby's?" Zayn spoke in a slow and calm voice. "Please aha, hurry" I tried to sound as calm as I could be without bursting into tears.

* * *

 


	2. Cactus In The Valley

**Zayn's POV:**

_"Zayn?"_ Monique called from the Den door with a squeaky voice. I honestly don't know who brought her, all I knew is she was the stripper of the night.

She handed me the phone and scuried away.

"Uh, Hello?" I asked confused; Who calls someone at 11? "Zayn?" The voice spoke barely audible. "Monkey?" I asked in shock. Xayla. Why was she calling me now, she usually calls me during the day. "Yeah, it's me. Ummm, I need you to do me a huge favor..." Her voice trailed off, "I need you to pick me up". "Why? What happened? I swear to Christ-" I was about to rant about Marcus when I dropped my phone stepping out of the room. I mumbled uh, colorful words, then continued my sentence "Anyways like I was saying, did Marcus hurt you again?" I felt like I was interrogating a kindergartener. "Well um not as bad as last time. I just sorta ran away? I guess that's what it's called" Xayla laughed but I didn't. Her getting hurt by that prick was not the slightest bit funny. I marched out of my house with my keys in hand straight to my car. "Bobby's?" I said in a slow calming voice, trying to calm her and I down. From the way her voice sounded all weak I'm guessing she was on the verge of crying. "Please, hurry" Xayla croaked then hung up.

 

I started up the ignition and was about to pull out of the driveway when Liam rushed out of the house.

 

"Mate where ya goin'?" He asked concerned.

 

"I have a little business to take care of. I'll be back in an hour" I answered with a stiff jaw. The anger in me was bubbling up inside.  

 

"It's nearly 11:30. What kind of _business_ are you talking about?"

 

"I have to pick up Xayla okay. Go back inside Liam!" I demanded then rushed out the driveway on to the street. I know, I know. That was not very polite and best friend-ish but I was mentally already fighting Marcus. When getting on the freeway some asshole tried to race with me. Apparently, when you drive an Audi R8 it means you're a douche because that's what he called me when I drove faster than his Toyota Prius.

 

I need something to calm me down. I mean I _really_ need something to calm me down or else the next person to make me even a little bit mad is gonna get beat. Music. Music is what I need. I pulled out my phone and plugged it in the AUX cable then drove while listening to A$AP Rocky.

* * *

After listening to music and settling down, the hour and a half drive went by fast. Once I finally arrived in San Diego I texted Xayla.

**To: Monkeeeeeey**

Aye be outside almost there

_sent!_

As I pulled into the parking lot I could see her small frame standing in front of the bright burger sign.

"Monkey?" I shouted as I got out of the car. "Zayn!" She replied then dropped her bag and came running towards me. I brought her to my chest and held her tight while she wrapped her arms around me. A silence of relief blew over me. "Zayn.." Xayla whispered. "Yes" I answered a little too eagerly. "Your crushing my nose". "Oh shit, my bad" I apologized and released her from my deathlock. Maybe this is weird, but I truly did miss Xayla and if we're admitted weird things now, I guess I kinda like her.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really glad to see you." I smiled looking down at her. "Me too. Like really really glad" Xayla giggled and looked down. "C'mon lets go inside." She smiled then we walked into the small restsaurant. As we sat down at a small booth I could easily feel eyes watching us. "Well this is awkward.." I admitted, feeling self-conscious. Xayla agreed then began playing with the sugar dispencer. We both started playing table football and messing around when a woman in her late 40s or early 50s came up to the table and sat next to Xayla.

"So you must be the famous Zayn" She showed a surprisingly dazzling smile for someone her age. "Names Rosie. Nice to meet you" She said and shook my hand. "Nice to finally meet you too, Rosie" I returned the favor. "So, from what I've heard Xayla will be staying with you?" Rosie asked folding her hands upon the table. I gave Xayla a 'you never told me that' look and she blew out her cheeks like a squirrel with a full mouth. I almost laughed but caught myself, that would've been hard to explain. "Uh yes, she will" I replied uncertainly, "She will. I've got a spare bedroom and I will take good care of her" I smiled trying to look confident and trustworthy (not that I wasn't). "Ah, so separate bedrooms. Good choice. Now lets just cut to the chase. Zayn, I like you. I think you and Xayla mirror each other to a point and well, you guys are both teenagers and most likely in your case, not very finacially stable. I do not want any babies running around anytime soon, yeah?" Rosie batted her lashes. Xayla busted out laughed and I grew red in the face. "Ma'am, to have babies you must first-" "I know what you have to do boy. Im not 7" She interrupted Zayn. "Well, I can assure you that Xayla and I will not do that anytime soon" I laughed hoping this conversation would end like right now.  

 "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. And if I find out that my little darling is, I will personally chop off y-" "Ohhhh we got it Rosie. Thank you" Xayla cut her off, thank god. "Alright. I trust you with her. Now  go on and have fun" Rosie smiled then gave Xayla and long hug. Soon after that we were off to the car, on our way back to Los Angeles.

* * *

 


	3. With Eyes To Hear And Ears Too See

When we were walking out of the restaurant, I realized I hadn't picked up my dufflebag. I searched on the sidewalk for it. It wasn't there. I ran back inside hoping I forgot that I carried it in. I didn't. "Uh, what's wrong Monkey?" Zayn said giving me a quizzical look. "I lost my bag with all my stuff in it. Oh god, all my clothes were in there!" I panicked. Literally _all_ my clothes were in that dufflebag. "Okay, relax, Xayla. Let's not have an anxiety attack, okay? Breathe. Just breathe I'll buy new clothes" He cooed holding me by my shoulders. "No Zayn. I cannot let you waste all your money on me." I drawled, pulling away from him. "No it's not a _waste_ Xayla. I wanted to anyways." He smiled shyly. I sighed, " Zayn, just because you think you're some big movie hotshot doesn't mean you have to take me shopping. I'll just go back to Marcus' house, he's probably asleep anyways." I tried to talk him out of buying me new clothes. I can't let him do that... right?

"No you are not going back there. You will never go back there okay? I cannot risk the chance of you getting sucked in that apartment again. C'mon lets just go back home" Zayn persuaded. _Home._ It felt almost weird to call his house home. I didn't even call the apartmant _home._ I called it my 'pad' or 'crib'. I groaned knowing there was no chance of me going back there. When I finally walked to the passenger side door Zayn called, "I'm kinda a big deal."

Throghout the drive to LA I dozed off. Only to be woken up by Zayn because he said, and I quote "No you can't sleep. I want you to hear me sing". So I stayed awake to hear his inferno version of Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. And I must admit he wasn't that bad. As I listened to the lyrics I realized _this_ was kinda Zayn and I's song. I mean we are mirrors of each other's personality, even Rosie agrees. I wanted to tell him that but I came to the conclusion it'd be a little bit weird.

After a war between common sense and my heart I decided to tell him. "Yanno this is our song.." I mumbled while he was singing. "Whatcha ya say?" He asked turning down the volume. "Oh nothing, I just said it's a great song that's all" I nodded. Pfft my ass. Well what was I supposed to say? _Oh nothing I just think you're really hot and we should go out even though we are like brother and sister. So yeah nothing._

He smiled then turned up the volume again when Problems by A$AP Rocky, Drake and Kendrick Lamar came on. "This is our song!" Zayn excaimed. I made a confused face. "This song is about loving bad bitches and loving to fuck. I think you have the wrong person." I laughed so did he. "No no no. It has both of our favorite rappers. That's what I was talking about, not loving bad bitches and loving to fuck." He explained, "even though those are true also." I looked at him and exploded into a fit of laughter.

 After that we started talking out of our asses. 'Why isn't 11 pronouced onety-one' and ' either is pronouced like EEEEEETHER not IIIIIIIIITHER' were the topics of our debate. "No! It's EEEEEEETHER. Who the hell says IIIIIIIIIIIITHER?" I asked doing extravagant hand gestures. "No it's not! It's IIIIIIIITHER you Neandethal!" Zayn protested. A series of "No it's not, Dweeb" and "Yes it is, Twat" followed. Soon after we stopped bickering I finally fell asleep.

When I-5 turned into I-405 I woke hazily. I was about to say something when I realized Zayn was on the phone with someone.

"Yeah, Liam I'm on my way home"

"Yes, I got Xayla"

"No I haven't told her"

"I don't know if I should. Do you think she'll get mad and leave?"

"Of course I don't want her to leave!"

Well stop asking stupid questions then Liam!"

"If I had too choose?!? Oh God, Don't make me do that"

"Yes, I love her. I'm just not sure if I love her like _that_ anymore"

Zayn loved me like _that_  once? And I wasn't aware of this? What were him and Liam talking about? Choose between what? What shampoo to use? My thoughts swirled around me and I ot anxious and frustrated. I adjusted in the seat and tried to forget what I heard.

"Xayla. Oh Monkey wake up we're home" Zayn singsonged. "Shuttup! I'm not goin to school today!" I whined and pushed him away. "Xayla get up. Everyone's waiting." I shot up immediately and rubbed m,y yes. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see where I was. Green grass, beautiful flowers, a long cobblestone driveway, and of course, loads of tall palm trees. "Is this your house?" I asked astonished. "Yeah, now let's go inside" Zayn rushed. "Nooooo. I look like shit and you have a nice house. This isn't good." I pouted my lips. "Xayla Marie Knight, If you do not get your ass out of this car I will pick you up and throw you in the house." He stated, putting his hands on his wonderful, wonderful hips. "Impossible." I answered. "How?" He questioned."Because I weigh more than a hippo" I replied instantly. "Xayla you do not! We've gone over this before ever since your umm, _thing._ Fine. If you want I can have Sarah fix you up before you meet everyone." Zayn caved in. I squealed and agreed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the Way all POVs will be Xayla's unless otherwise stated. Yayayayayaya I'll try to update erryday okay? Yhayyy. Now I must go, Tumblr needs me  
> Follow meeee tumbluhhhh  
> lilfuckr.tumblr.com (((icon is harry styles and logan lerman)))


	4. Where The Never Stops

"Okay, can we go inside _now_?" Zayn asked a little irritated. "Not until Sarah comes out here. I don't wanna look like I just rose from the dead in front of," I used air quotations, "your crew". "Xayla, no one cares! And why do you wanna see Sarah so bad?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "Because Zayn she is one of my few close friends okay. Sometimes girls need to talk to other girls!" I said harshly, and yet his reply was, "Oh, you're on your period?". I gave him my best death glare and he sighed then texted Sarah.

 

Moments later Sarah, beautiful, wonderful, amazingly smart, Sarah pranced to us from the porch of the house. "Monkey!" She yelled in surprise. We ran towards each other and it felt like a cliche 80s teen movie. "What are you doing here?!" Sarah asked excitedly whilst casually dangling an arm around my neck. "Well, its a long story and I need a shot" Zayn stated running his hand through his now fallen messy quiff, _which frankly looked pretty damn hot._ As I he started towards the ginormous house Sarah whispered in my ear, "Way to piss him off". She giggled then grabbed my arm and we made our way towards the house.

"Sarah do you think I can shower and borrow some clothes and fix myself up?" I asked once we approached the huge oak door. "Yeah, for sure" She replied once we steeped inside but I wasn't really listening, I was to busy taking in the details of the home. Chandeliers, sleek black leather couches accompanieded by black and white throw pillows, cherry hardwood floors, glass tables everywhere, pictures of Zayn and Liam with various celebrities, and granite countertops and stainless steel appliances in the kitchen. "Wow" I mumbled as Sarah and I scurried up the grand staircase. Upstairs was even more spectacular, a long hallway filled with many oak doors matching with the front door, and plush soft cream color carpet under black and white designed throw rugs. I followed Sarah into the last door on the right. "Tada!" She said enthusiastically while showcasing her fairly large bedroom with a queen size bed."Omigod. All the rooms are this big with beds this big?" I asked astonished "Yes, But the Master bed is even bigger" Sarah winked. "Ha Ha very funny Sarah. I'm guessing that's Zayn's room?" I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Anyways, pick any clothes you want out of the closet. Oh, except the black lingerie. I need that for later tonight" She rose her eyebrows and smiled. "Oh god, please don't be that loud okay." I made a digusted face. Really? My first night here at my 'home' and people are already banging. "What? You're not gonna be around!" She said defensively "What?" I questioned, stringing my eyebrows together. "Nothing." She sqeaked quickly. "Sarah.. what are you talking about?" I asked moving closer to her "Nothing I didn't say anything!" She laughed and back into the wall. I narrowed my eyes and stared at her like that while she laughed uncontrollably. "C'mon Sarah, Just tell me" I whined. "Okay, okay. Relax Tiger" She said in between laughs. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Sarah calmed down enough to tell me what was up. "Okay, later tonight like ehh, 2 or something Zayn's supposed to take you out somewhere or do something romantic to see what you do and if you' like it or I mean him, him" She said breathlessly.

"Uhh why tonight at fuckin' 2 A.M?" I was completely cofused. Was he.. _making a move?_ No. Of course not. He'd never do that. He doesn't like me. Right??? "I don't fuckin know it's Zayn!" She grinned then clapped her hands "Okay, so yeah fix yourself up good because of that and the boys are downstairs. Oh but not that slutty alright?" She said then led me to the bathroom.

As I got undressed and turned the water on, I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" I shouted over the water. "Xayla it's Liam" He said. I rushed to turn the water off and put my purple towel around me. "Liam! I haven't see your baby face in a while" I said while creaking the door open a bit. "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were about to shower. But anyways, I just wanted to say hi and give ya a hug but umm I'll do that later.." He trailed off and I laughed. "Alrighty then" He said awkwardly then waved bye and I closed the door.

* * *

I opened the bathroom door and the steam bellowed out. Oops. I grabbed my phone and turned on my music to get ready to. I danced around the room listening to A-Punk by Vampire Weekend and trying to pick out an outfit to wear. It's going to be in the middle of the night, no need to do hair or any of that but I still wanna look _hot._ After 20 minutes if just sitting on Sarah's bed and starring at her really cute clothes I just grabbed black leggings, her short grey UGGs and her grey UCLA sweater. Once I got dressed I scrunched my hair and put eyeliner on my waterlines. Simple, even though it was pointless since I just got out of the shower. Even though it's like 1 in the morning I felt like was only 7. Weird right?

There. I'm done and I really don't care if I still look unpresentable. As I walked down the stairs, Zayn was just coming out of the kitchen with Liam.  He was laughing then I caught his eye. Liam nudged him then walked away.

I gave him a small smile and walked up to him. "Well, Hi" He said then smirked. "Hey" I laughed and gave him a bearhug. He ruturned the hug and we stood thre for a moment. "Thanks for picking me up.." I mumbled into his shirt. "No problem, Monkey. I'm just glad you're here" Zayn said resting his chin atop my head. " Seriously, we missed you anyways" He continued. "This feels weird." I declared. "What?" He asked. "When you talk with your chin on my head it feels weird" I admitted then giggled. "You're fuckin weird, yanno know that?" Zayn said and grabbed my shoulders and pushing me infront of him like I was his guide, "C'mon. Lets go meet everyone."

 

We walked in the smoky room across the glamorous living room. I coughed once the door opened. "Are you guys smoking without us?" Zayn laughed and waved his hands infront of him to clear the air. "Guys, this is Xayla. But you can call her Monkey" Zayn said, "Monkey, these are the guys". After that 4 tall men stood up infront of me and introduced themselves to me. The first one was very tall and lanky, "Hello, I'm Harry" He shot me a glowing smile that would seriously kill me if I starred long enough. Next was a little shorter but still taller than average. "Hi, I'm Justin" He said and shook my hand. "I'm Niall" The one after that said and gave me a hug. "O-okay. I wasn't expecting that but alright." I stammered. Niall burried his hands in the pockets. "Oh for bloody hell Niall, you just met her. Leave her alone!" One of them yelled. "Louis, Very nice to meet you" He said politely. And the last one came up very suddenly "Logan. I'm Logan" He smiled and looked at me, "Xayla. Nice to meet you". His eyes were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, one was as green as the green grass and the other as deep blue as the Pacific. We stared at each other for quite bit, I'm guessing because Zayn had to clear his throat to get out attention. I sat down on the couch next to Liam and Sarah and sighed.

Wow, this should be a fun night.

As the night carried on it actually was. We drinked (well everyone but me and Logan, He was the designated driver), and told stories and laughed and messed around and we even smoke a little weed. By the end of the night or atleast when everyone got tired, I was on the couch with Zayn's arm over me and him whispering random things in my ear

_Do you grow potatos on trees?_

_How many seconds is 60 seconds?_

_Mmm, I want banana and_   _mint_ _ice cream right now_  .

 He laughed and told me we wanted me to take him to bed. "Um yeah I can't pick you up so that's a problem" I told him. "Fine. I'll go on my own!" He slurred. I asked Liam to help but him and Sarah were too busy making out. Fuck. I said bye to everyone and ran to catch up with Zayn. "Zayn. Zayn, hold up" I said running up the stairs with him. "Can you stay the night?" He asked with his eyes closed. "Yeah I already am." I scoffed. Is he really that high? I walked him to his room and lead him to the bed. As if it were a routine, Zayn stripped out of his clothes to nothing but his boxers and Nike socks. My best friend side felt weird watching him but my hormonal teenage side said _Oh you can take those off to if you want._

I was about to close the door when he said something that caught me off guard, "Goodnight, Lily."

 

 

 

 


	5. "Can we be like.... Best Friends?"

I paused, then quitely shut the door.

Who was _Lily_? And why did Zayn say or atleast think he said goodnight to her? Oh God, did he have a girlfriend? Was this a nightly thing?

As I stood in front of the bedroom door my emotions got the best of me and I really have no clue why, but I started gently crying. Ew maybe I was on my period. I never cry this easily. What is wrong with me. I wiped my face and sniffled then stepped away from the door to prevent him from hearing me. I quicky shuffled down the stairs mummbling stuff to myself when I ran into Logan. " _Ow._ " I said like a stereotypical white girl. "Oh, My bad. I'm sorry" He helped me up from the stair I had stummbled on "Hey, did it really hurt that bad? I mean you're already crying." He said anstonished. I laughed, "No. I was uh, just um thinking about stuff." I lied trying to get off easy. He narrowed his wonderful eyes and smiled, "Nooo. Something is wrong, huh?". "No!" I denied. "What were you going up here for anyways?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to the bathroom..." He replied, "C'Mon. Let's talk. I can keep a couple secrets." Logan said and grabbed me by my hand and led me out on the front porch.

"So, what's up?" Logan questioned casually, as if we hadn't _just_ met. I sighed. "I was taking Zayn to his room and he said 'Goodnight Lily'. Who the fuck is Lily?" I asked with attitude. He shrugged and lit a cigarette. "Is that his girlfriend?" I said with wide eyes, "Oh no. I'd be seen as like a homewrecker to her!" I complained. "No he doesn't have a girlfriend, Xayla" He chuckled, "He has friends with benefits or fuckbuddies. Nothing to serious." He reassured. I stared blankly at him. "B-Benefits? As in like they fuck and then act as if they are friends?" I stammered.

"What you've never had one?" Logan asked surprised. "No, I have. I used to be San Diego's favorite prostitute" I giggled then laid on my back on the porch. "Yeah, Me and Harry do that all the time"He commented after taking an inhale of the cigarette. "You're.... gay?" I whispered in shock. He let out a loud silly laugh. "No Xayla. I'm not gay. I'm pan" He said seriously. I made a confused face. "What's that?" I finally spoke up. "Well, it's where you like anyone but based on personalities and not by what I see. I'm what they call gender blind". "Oh. That's cool. So Harry is also?" I guessed. "No he's as straight as a rainbow" Logan cackled. We both laughed for a little while because in all honesty, it was very true. He sat down beside me and then it begun.

The spiral that led me to get so interested in Logan. We had so much in common. From conspiracies to music taste and similar pet peeves. Logan was like me except he had a youknowhat and I had a whatsitcalled. We were out on the porch discussing our favorite indie bands for atleast an hour before glossy eyed Liam came to look for us. "Hey, Babycakes!" I said cheerfully and pattted the ground next to me. "Whatcha ya guys doin?" He questioned cautiously. "Just talkin'. And right now we are debating if Oasis or The Smiths are better artist. Care to join?" Logan said while his eyes glimmered in the moonlight (as cliche as that sounds). Liam nodded and declined. "Mate, it's gotten late. It's already 3. Why don't you guys head home?" Liam smiled politely, as if he were trying to tell Logan something. "Oh, right!" Logan exclaimed. "See you later Xayla." He smiled then gave me a small hug. Minuetes later, the other boys filed out of the house grumpy and tired.

  As soon as the BMW drove out of the driveway we went inside.

"What did you guys do?" I smiled deviously. Liam got beet red. "Ah, so you guys did _do it._ "

 "What did _you_ do?" He retorted. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I smiled then climbed up the stairs "Night guys!" I yelled from upstairs. "G'night!" They shouted back.

I started towards Sarah's room and was about to open the wooden door when I saw a bright yellow sticky note on it

_I thought you were staying the night ??_

The note had scibbled on it in very, very nice cursive. What was that about? I crumbled up the note and turned the knob when a low, tired voice said, "Hey! I wrote that!"

 

I turned around and Zayn was standing behind me in the hallway. "For fucks sake, Zayn! You scared me!" I whined and threw the sticky note at him. He smirked, then walked closer to me. "Whatcha ya doin?" I asked backing away. This is what Sarah must have felt like earlier. OH. _This is what she was talking about._ Should I go along with it? Or remind him of _Lily_. "Uhh Zayn I think you should-" I started but was interrupted by him pushing the door open and since I was relying on that for support, I stummbled back. Fuck. He was 300% more hot when he was tired and had little clothing on. "C'mon. Stay the nighhhhht" He bit his lip. "I am staying the night." I stated, standing statue still. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Stay the night with me".


	6. Popsicle Boy is My Hot Date.

"But Zayn, I already am" Xayla laughed. "Nooo. Like, hang out with me! Not _Logan_ " Zayn whined. Huh. If he was drunk/high I'm gonna take advantage of it and squeeze all the information I can get out of him. I know, I know. It's not very _good summarian_ of me but frankly, I don't give a fuck. "Why not Logan?" I tested. He face-palmed then said,"Because you aren't... _his_ " He retorted, sounding a bit frustrated. What was he talking about?

"Alright Hotshot. What will we do if I hang out with you?" I smirked. "We'll have a picnic and dance and have fun" Zayn replied sleepily then moved closer to me. I instantly tensed up and took a step back. He took note of this and scoffed,"What? Hot battered wife syndrome?". Any smile or sign of happiness automatically dropped from my face. "That's not even funny you ass!" I spat, hurrying down the staircase.

"Wait, I'm sorry Monkey!"  
"Too late now. You KNOW how much that offends me" I answered back with attitude. I stomped out to the front porch with Zayn close behind. "I'm so sorry. It just.... Slipped out. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose, Xayla" Zayn pleaded with that stupid angelic face that comes out when he needs it most.

While he kept apologising, that tears slowly crept out of my eyes. "Okay!" I interrupted, "No need to carry on!". "Please stop crying. Just listen to me for one second!" He tried to say calmly but failed. I sighed,"Fine."  
"I'm sorry, I tried to be funny for you and I really didn't mean it. I fucked up. Why _that_ remark, I don't know. All I know is that I would never in my lifetime hurt you because you are my best friend Xayla, in all honesty. I could trust you with my life and I'm really glad we get too see each other constantly now because for a while it felt weird not being able to talk to the person that saved me. I don't ever wanna be the reason why cry again. Okay?" Zayn blurted out. I nodded and let out a relieved laugh.

"Okay, C'mere you looser!" He said engulfing me in a big bear hug. "I love you, alright" I uttered into his neck. A light laugh left his mouth. "Love you too. Now lets go inside, it's freezing balls out here"

We went inside and decided to watch White Chicks and eat popsicles. 10 minutes in to the movie I got up to throw away the wrapper but instead I found Zayn sleeping with the fudge pop still in hand. I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a picture and uploaded it to my twitter.

@Xayla_SLZ: You better check yo'self before you wreck yo'self aha love youuu @LSXZayn #PopsicleBoy  
twitter.com/gZ3saP7j19mK81h

I'm sure my 439 followers will enjoy that. Shortly after that I went to sleep, leaving Popsicle Boy to himself.

* * *

I awoke to a sharp pain in my left forearm. What the hell? Why is there a Christmas present under my arm? It's June, not even December. I rose out of Sarah's bed  and squinted at the box. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at it, as if it would move. After that did nothing, I picked up the box and untied the shiny red ribbon that was spun aound the box.

As I unwrapped and opened the box, there was another box. I opened that one and there was _another_ box. What is this some kind of sick joke? It's like a Russian Doll.

Finally, after  the infinite boxes I opened, I pryed open the last box. And _Surprise! Surprise!_ a post-it note laid gently inside of the box.

"Xayla,

be in the kitchen @ 12:30

 xx Zayn"

I smiled to myself and thought 'Wow! This boy can't get enough post-it notes'. I gazed over at the wall clock. Shit. It was already 11. I scrammbled off the bed and towards the bathroom. 15 Minuetes later I screamed "Sarah!" from the bedroom door. Moments later she arrived in the doorway out of breath. "What?" She asked doubled over with her hand on her knees. "I need something to wear!" I whined. "Xayla, I thought you were getting murdered or something! I ran all the way up here for you to whine to me about needing clothes?"."Well not my fault you need to work out more" I said aimlessly, not calling her fat of course. She gave me a 'whatthefuck!?' look and sighed deeply. Yes, you can sigh very very _deeply._ I sat on the bed and hummed a rhythym while she dug through her wardrobe. Occasionally, she said "Well what about this?" or "This cute?" but dresses were _not_ my forte. I wasn't blessed with nice knees. But then again who does? _Oh, just every female in the population but you Xayla._

So while Sarah pieced together the '''perfect outfit''' for me, I blow dried my hair straight. "Ah HA!" Sarah exclaimed, "I have concocted the most amazing outfit you have ever laid your beautiful chocolate milk eyes on!". She barged into the bathroom where I was in just my uh, undergarments. "Ohh have a hot date?" Sarah hissed. "Yup, I do so thats why I need you to hurry up" I said, well atleast tried to say nicely. "Blahhh no need to get your black lace panties in a twist" She laughed. I looked down and got embarrassed, realizing thats exactly what I was wearing. _awkwaaaaard._

"Anyways, lemme get the clothes my darling and you can try them on!" Sarah exclaimed then pranced out of the bathroom. She came back seconds later with the said clohes in her arms. She displayed them on the bathroom counter and I gasped. Camoflauge high-waisted shorts, a black Nirvana T-Shirt, and black Converse hightops. "Sarah! Omigod this is so cute!!" I said in awe. She patted herself on the back and said, "I try, I try". I hugged her exciedly and she shooed me off to go get the clothes on.

I walked out of the bathroom shyly, scared of what they would think. Yes, I said _they_. Sarah thought it would be a dandy idea to invie Liam in the beedroom for the ''fashion show'' aka excuse to make out in a bedroom. "Wow. You look... Hot" Liam said unsure about this answer. "Hell yeah she does!" Sarah agreed," I'd holla at her if I was into girls". We laughed then I moved over to the full length mirror to examine myself. I frowned. "My thighs are to big for these shorts. They look like the size of North America" I said grabbing my thighs and pretending to trim off the fat. "Xayla don't you dare say that again.You know what we've battled to make you accept yourself. Do _not_ go back down that road again" Sarah said sternly while grabbing ahold of my shoulders. I nodded and showed a weak simle. "Now go. Your hot date is waiting downstairs" Liam said after all three of us shared a group hug. "Wait! Have you got your stuuf?" Sarah said susiciously. I eyed them both while grabbing my shoulderbag (which wasn't in the dufflebag when it got stolen, thank the Lord). "Alright bye! See ya guys tanite" I waved goodbye then ran downstairs.

 


End file.
